Discord Server
The Pixel Gun Wiki Discord is a Discord server for the . It is also the place to chat about Pixel Gun 3D or other non-related things, but it can also be used for chatting about wiki improvement. It was founded by SurpriseYou1, but it's currently owned by JustLeafy. Note: This Discord server is not affiliated with Cubic.Games or Pixel Gun 3D. For the official Pixel Gun 3D server, join it here. Joining # Register your account on Discord if you have not done so already. It is recommended to download a client for the device you are on. It is mandatory to download the app on mobile. However, for desktop, it is not mandatory to do so, although doing so provides more functions. # Use this invite link to join the server, or you can alternatively click the "Connect" button on the Discord integrator found on the sidebar, then follow the instructions given. (Please turn JavaScript on in your browser settings as it is required for the integration to function.) Note: Discord is not currently available in Mainland China. Guidelines For starters, consider the wiki rules in full effect, so please read and follow them. As of August 6, 2019, these rules are strictly in effect, without any exceptions or excuses. All rules also apply to all staff. # Be respectful: No harassment of others or use of highly offensive language is allowed, including slurs and negative LGBT marks. Complaining about staff and their decisions without any criticism will result in a mute. Raiding other servers and any type of drama are also not tolerated. # Use common sense: Do not spam the chat, post suspicious links, ping abuse, start or engage in flame wars or advertise. No harassing others and staff impersonations. Mute evading and ban evading are not tolerated. # Keep it PG-13: Some mild swearing is allowed, but do not swear frequently or use strong swear words, or use these words to harass others. No overly sexual or explicit discussions. # Follow the channel topic: Generally, since this is a wiki server, you should act like how you normally act in the wiki: constructive, helpful, etc. This is a place for players to thrive and learn knowledge regarding the game, though fun and off-topic chat are allowed, too, on their respective channels. # Post in English as not everyone speaks other languages, but non-English chat is allowed in #international. ;Rules for staff (the rules above included) # No abuse. Overly abusing your permissions will result in a demotion from staff. # Give a warning before muting or banning members unless otherwise stated. # Listen to higher-up staff. # Do no use @everyone unless it's necessary. Use @here if you can. # Discord moderators are selected by wiki staff members. # Discuss with other staff before making important changes. # All rules apply to staff. No exceptions. # The staff has to be friendly and supportive. # Don't be afraid to ask/DM other staff for assistance. # Keep external links to a minimum, and link shorteners are prohibited. ; Punishment for breaking the rules # Spamming regular messages, posting suspicious links, ping abusing, flame wars, offensive language (I.E. racism, insults/harassment, sexual jokes, and offensive LGBT+ remarks) will result in a warning, 6+ hour mute, or a ban in extreme cases. # Extreme explicit or violent content, messages, memes, art, links or images: indefinite ban without warning. # Raiding: indefinite ban without warning. # Advertising without permission will result in a 7-day mute. # 3 warnings result in a mute until the problem is solved. # 5 warnings result in a ban. # Encouraging these rules to be broken: investigation to the member and the staff members decide upon a solution. # Depending on the severity and scenario, causing cross-community drama can lead to a ban. # Mute and ban evading can result in a longer mute for the former and Discord Staff may be contacted for the latter. # Reviving old drama for the sake of making drama or using old/fake evidence to get a user in trouble again will result in a mute or ban. Finally, have fun! Channels Roles ; Staff roles * Server owner - The person that owns this server. They have two additional permissions: editing all roles and deleting the server. Only one person (JustLeafy) can have that role at a time. * Honorary server founder - The person that founded this server. Automatically given a server developer role to accompany with their duties. Only one person (SurpriseYou1) can have that role. * Wiki founder - The person that founded this wiki. Automatically given a server developer role to accompany with their duties. Only one person (the founder, which is Galli2001) can have that role. * Server developer - Has all general permissions (including administrator), text permissions and voice permissions. * Server moderator - Has all general permissions (excluding administrator), text permissions and voice permissions. * Wiki administrator - Has all general permissions (excluding administrator and server overview management), text permissions (excluding sending TTS messages) and voice permissions. * Wiki moderator - Has all general permissions (excluding administrator, server overview, role, webhook and channel management), text permissions (excluding sending TTS messages and mentioning everyone) and voice permissions. * VIP - identifies the people who contributed to the wiki or the server well. They can manage emoji, manage messages, request their custom color and they even have their own channel. ; Other roles * Wiki Editor - a role that unlocks a channel for tasks, notes and drafts. One needs to have 50 edits and DM JustLeafy a link to their page. * Bot - identifies what is a bot and not human. * Muted - mutes the person, but still allows them to chat in #hall-of-shame. * Member - default role given to everybody. ; Color roles Server Staff Former Server Staff Category:Pixel Gun 3D Wiki